My sexy biker!
by VstarDuran1
Summary: this is a one shot that could be turned into a story with great reviews so yeah RandR!1
1. Chapter 1

hey guys new one shot about Loren being a bartender and a sexy biker how do you Eddie and her will meet!

**Loren's POV**

***Hi i'm Loren Tate 20 year old biker and bartender at the mk club i'm single and love motorcycles***

**Man:hey can i get a beer please!**

**Me: okay here you go anything else!**

***i said after i turned around***

**Man: yeah a side of you to go home with me!**

***i looked up and saw the one and only Eddie Duran!***

**Me: omfg you're Eddie Duran!**

**Eddie: the one and only did you get my second order**

**Me: yeah i did but you don't want me to come home with you plus i have a vehicle but it's a motorcycle and it's my baby Eddie! plus i don't get off till 11!**

**Eddie: so i'll wait you're worth it!**

***i blushed big time***

**Me: okay let me see if i can get of early and get my partner kim to take my shift okay?**

**Eddie: okay sexy!**

*** i quickly dialed her number***

**[phone call]**

**Me: hey kimmy please come take my shift!**

**Kim: why?**

**Me: because Eddie Duran just said he wanted to take me home eek!**

**Kim: noo way!**

**Me: yeeessss wayyyy!**

**Kim: eek I'M pulling up right now!**

**Me: OKAY!**

**[END]**

**Eddie's POV**

***i'm sitting right at the bar watching Loren talking on the phone a few times she looks at me and when she dose i wink and kiss at her she goes crazy and winks back then my dad came downstairs***

**Max: hey son what ya up to!**

**Me: getting me a girl!**

**Max: really who **

**Me: her!**

***i point to Loren and she looks at me and i wink and kiss at her again***

**Max: my bartender but she's working **

**Me: dad she's getting her partner to take over for her **

**Max: okay son she's a sweet girl treat her right okay?**

**Me: i know dad i'm not gonna hurt her i think she might be the one for me**

**Max: okay please don't hurt her because i will hurt you**

**Me: i promise i will not dad**

**Max: okay seeya son**

**Me: bye pops **

***pops left and Loren came back***

**Me: so she coming cause i gotta have you right now!**

**Loren: yeah she's here already she's in the back getting ready okay so let's go!**

**Me: don't have to tell me twice!**

**Loren's POV**

***we get to the parking lot***

**Eddie: how about you take me to my place on your bike and i leave my car here***

**Me: okay we can do that!**

***Me and Eddie get to my bike and i give him a helmet he puts it on and wraps his arms around me we ride off i love when he squeezes me at some time we arrive start kissing when we get inside his apartment and you know the rest goes on that was one great night***

_hey guys this was a one shot so if you like it to be a story send me some great reviews okay Duran out!_


	2. Chapter 2

second of this supposed to be one shot story but here you go

**Loren POV**

***OMFG last night was freaking amazing but where is that sexy devil hmm something smells good i went down stairs and saw a shirtless Eddie in the kitchen cooking pretty much a buffet***

**Eddie: oh hey lo you're up?**

**Me: yep how did you sleep**

**Eddie: with you being in my arms i slept like a baby!**

**Me: Eddie i'm not your one night stand am i because that would hurt a lot!**

**Eddie: of course not why would you think that?**

**Me: because last night you were loving all on me holding me kissing me and on me and trust me i'm not trying to be clingy at all but this morning you're like keeping your distance what's up?**

**Eddie: nothing i just did not want to overwhelm you with anything you know i was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but if you don't i'll...**

**Me: i do want to be your girlfriend Eddie i like you a lot okay you're sweet, sexy,loving,caring,responsible you're everything i wold want don't thing that i'm a slut or something like i'll fuck you then leave i'm not like that i know this is too soon but i'm in love with you Eddie!**

**Eddie: really?**

**Me: yeah what about you?**

**Eddie:i'm in love with you too lo i love you a lot**

**Me: i love you too**

***they kissed with full passion and love***

**Eddie: baby i gotta go too the office to record a song i wrote about you last night who knew you could twerk?**

***i blushed big time we got dressed and got there and headed straight for the recording studio***

**Eddie: **

_hold up girl just wind it slow (x3)_

_hold up girl_

_she's a twerkoholic_

_she's a twerkoholic_

_she's a twerkoholic_

_she need me to get her started_

_my love is gonna get her faded _

_she said my love is so intoxicating_

_ride (x3)_

_ride my love and don't stop_

_baby ride my love and don't stop_

_if you stay with me through this verse i'll be your designated driver girl_

_i wanna take you home straight to the bed skip the pillow talk i know that i deserve you _ _baby show me what that twerk do (x2) show me how you youtube, hold up girl just wind it slow, imma take you where you wanna go she gon need rehab fo sure cuz everywhere you go. hold up let me clear my throat (uhhhm) she's a twerkoholic(x2)_

_[END]_

**Jake: Eddie that was amazing and so different who or what inspired it**

**Eddie: Loren inspired it **

*** i blushed big time again***

**Eddie: well jake we have to go somewhere **

**Me: oh yeah we do bye Jake**

**Jake: bye?**

* * *

><p><em>hmm where is Eddie and Loren going that's so important find out if i get enough reviews!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys long time since i updated this story so here you go and i need more reviews and i need to send a very special shout out to HollywoodHeights321 i love her stories but the one i love most is "16 to 18" so check that out and review a good review and pm me when you do review and tell me whatever story you want me too update and i promise i will update so please do this for me and one of your favorite stories_

_~Vennesa Duran_

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's POV<strong>

***Today after I finished recording Loren promised to take me to the dirt track where we could ride dirt bikes and i was really excited so we got there and went into the building and got our gear Loren was wearing a "Fly Racing Women's Kinetic Jersey" with "Alpinestars Bionic Neck Supporter SB" with a "Alpinestars Women's Stella Tech 3's" and a white helmet she looked really sexy and i was wearing a " Fly Racing- 2014 Kinetic Blocks Jersey,Pants combo with a "Blue and Black 2014- Kinetic Block Graphic Racing helmet with " Fly Maverik Black Boots" we both picked out our bikes Loren got a** "**2014 Yamaha YZ450F dirt bike" and i got "2014 Yamaha YZ250F" after picking out the bikes we both went out to the track and Loren started her bike and rode off while i got help since i was a first-time rider after he showed me the basics and the important thing i rode off and was doing very good then i remembered he also gave me and Loren head sets so i heard Loren's voice***

**Loren: How you doing Duran?**

**Me: pretty good babe thanks for leaving me!**

**Loren: i didn't leave you look to your side!**

***i looked and saw Loren who waved and sped off***

**Loren: catch me if you can Duran!**

**Me: you wanna play that game!**

*** then i sped off and was by Loren again and we both saw the hills in the track coming up and we both sped off again and hopping over every hill then after there was soft ground then a big hill and Loren went on it and went high in the air doing a really high jump lifting off her bike hitting the splits and came and sat back down on the bike and landed perfectly i was amazed and kept going and i hit the hill and went in the air and shockingly stood up on my bike with my hands up quickly then sat back down and landed perfectly after a few more hours me and Loren finish riding and both of us sore and limping but loved riding today while we were leaving Loren got a call***

**Loren's POV**

*** while we were leaving i got a call from my mom saying that she was was having a dinner with Max,Mel,Jake,Kelly and that they were all there and she needed us to come over right now so we got there still sore and limping we walked in and everyone was in the living room laughing they looked at us amused and confused we walked in further hissing and saying ow***

**Nora: what happen to you two**

**Eddie: well the reason we left so quickly from the studio was because Lorn said that she would take me Dirt Bike riding so we went riding and we were racing amazing jumps by the way and when we were done we got out the gear and was sore like no tomorrow you don't feel any of that pain till after you get out the gear...ow!**

**Jake: Edwardo you gotta be careful**

**Eddie: Jake i wanted to spend time with my girl and besides the pain it was the best day ever!**

***Eddie kisses my cheek and i blush so after me and Eddie shower separetly we go and eat with the rest of everyone and after dinner we all relaxed and waited for desert after a few minutes we all had pecan pie with ice cream and watched home videos of Loren***

***VIDEO***

***Nora had set up a camera while Loren was sitting in her high chair and was talking to her***

**Nora: Loren..**

***Loren did not hear her because she was looking at the tv***

**Nora: Loren**

***Loren finally looked up***

**Nora: I**

**Loren: I**

**Nora: love**

**Loren: wuv**

**Nora: sissy**

**Loren:sissy**

**Nora: I**

**Loren: I**

**Nora: love**

**Loren: wuv**

**Nora: mama**

**Loren: mama**

**Nora: i love you**

**Loren: I wuv you dammit**

**Nora: no Loren bad word, i love you!**

**Loren: i wuv dammit!**

**Nora: no loren ha ha bad word**

**Loren: i wuv dammit!**

**Nora: Loren no**

**Loren: ha ha DAMMIT!**

**Mora: ha ha say bye bye Loren**

**Loren: bye bye DAMMIT!**

**Nora: okay that's enough..**

***VIDEO ENDED***

***everyone started laughing and Loren blushed and sent a playful glare at her mother***

**Nora: Loren i love you! ha ha ha**

**Loren: i love dammit!**

***everyone laughed harder till someone shot a gun inside and hit Loren*...**

* * *

><p><em>hope u guys liked that!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys sorry i have not been updating but yeah shout out to HollywoodHeights321 love her story "16to18" great story cant get enough keep reviewing that story and following her and the story and favoring her and the story but yeah ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's POV<strong>

***We all were laughing and having fun till we heard a gunshot and Loren was down bleeding from her side we all jumped up and i got up and seen the guy still standing there i ran after him fast and Ian and Phill and Jake came out and watched me go a mile up the street till i tackled him hard to the ground then the police pulled up from the guys telling them that i got him the guys that shot her had a mask and they took him away before i could take it off and put him in the car and drove off i walked back with the guys tired as hell and when i got there i saw the family getting ready to leave so i drove with Jake***

**(in the car)**

**Jake: so man did you know the guy?**

**Eddie: *panting* no they-they took him away before i got the mask**

**Jake: oh man that's a bummer since he gave you the run-a-round for a mile up the road!**

**Eddie: yep but at least i got his ass!**

***Jake laughed and we pulled up to the hospital and ran in and went to the waiting room and saw the family and they family seen me and ran to me hugging me and patting me on the back***

**Max: Eddie i'm so glad you got that dude**

**Eddie: yeah me too**

**Nora: yeah i can't believe he shot my baby!**

**Eddie: you know Loren is strong she will gt through this Nora**

**Nora: thanks Eddie!**

***Just then the doctor came out***

**Doctor: Family of Loren Tate?**

**Nora: that's us!**

**Doctor: okay well we got the bullet out and it was very close to hitting a kidney she was very lucky!**

**Nora:*smiling* so can we see her?**

**Doctor: sure she's awake just in pain oh and we put her on this laughing gas too**

**Nora: thank you doctor!**

**Doctor: you're welcome**

***We all walked in and seen Loren and she was smiling with her eyes closed***

**Nora:*giggling* Loren?**

**Loren: huh?**

**Nora: you okay honey?**

**Loren: oh yeah i'm great i feel like a princess *giggles***

**Mel: hey lo you a little woozy?**

**Loren: yeah**

**Mel: what do you see?**

**Loren: i see a unicorn and spongebob and a pretty pink castle witch i don't know why it's there because i hate pink eww and oh i see EDDIE heehee!**

**Max: oh really what is Eddie doing?**

**Loren: he's a prince slaying a dragon and...what the heck!**

**Kelly: what is it Loren?**

**Loren: what is tinkie winkie doing there!**

***Everyone started laughing***

**Loren: i'm serious!**

**Eddie: what is tinkie winkie doing Loren?**

**Loren: ha ha ha he's bothering you by singing!**

**Nora: okay let's stop messing with her...okay sweetie were gonna leave and see you tomorrow okay?**

**Loren: okay bye..**

***then Loren quickly falls asleep and we all leave go home***

**No one's POV**

**Tv: Singer Loren Tate had been shot in her own home in front of family and friends and is currently in the hospital**

**girl: what my sister is in the hospital!**

***the girl starts to gather her thing and drives all the way to the hospital and runs in to the desk***

**Girl: i'm here for Loren Tate!**

**Receptionist: room 424**

**Girl: thank you!**

***the girl runs in and Loren wakes up from the noise of the door***

**Loren: who are you...**

**Girl: I'm..**

* * *

><p><em>okay guys here you go i will update soon but next Friday i'm leaving for vacation and is coming back Monday so yeah don't know if i could update or not anyways love you guys (no homo)<em>


End file.
